User blog:Moon Snail/Moon Snail's Top 35 Strongest Characters
Credit to for the idea. Heya! It's everyone's least favorite moon-related gastropod! Anyway, I've got something special to share today: A list of all 35 (With taken liberties) of my released characters, from weakest to strongest! A few rules, though: *These characters need to have appeared in the roleplay at least once so far. So no Zakira, Tails, Tarik, or so on. I bet they'd all be high on the list if I allowed them, though. *Only characters I have ownership over. So no Herb Cookie. *Brawn will not be the only thing accounted for here. Intellect, magic power, and how they use their strengths will be accounted for. So if someone has extreme physical prowess, but doesn't use it very well, they'll probably rank lower. With that out of the way, let's begin! Number 35: Barbarian King's Jangmo-o A fairly unsurprising start, Barbarian King's Jangmo-o is, as of now, easily the weakest of all of my characters. He has yet to do anything worthwhile to the gang, and I outright don't use him in most episodes because of how much of, as TV Tropes would call him, a "load" he is. The only thing he's done so far is eat a shrunken Lucas, but that's not very noteworthy. In his defense, he's just a baby, so of course he isn't going to be that strong. Regardless, he is quite the outlier. Number 34: Lucas' Zangoose As much as I adore Zangoose, I, sadly, must admit that the one in Lucas' possession isn't that strong. Admittedly, he did take out Papyrus' Victini in The Room of Undertale, but this is his only proper feat. Considering he was never used since he was knocked out by Sans' Genesect, it's pretty clear he just isn't good enough for consistent use, as opposed to other Pokémon like Sonic's Latios and Espada. Number 33: Centaur of Attention A fairly weak character from an extremely weak episode, Centaur of Attention is all bark and no bite. He often boasts about his power, but he did little to showcase it. He has a bow, but his archery skills are terribly weak compared to Robin and Lucas. His unnoteworthiness might result in his absence in the reboot of SitDS I'm planning. Number 32: Entity X Despite being what was once the most OP zombie in history, Entity X... has done nothing to show that. He's a good ally to Rustbolt, but he's never seen combat. Perhaps if he ever fought, he would've been a powerhouse, but I guess we'll never know. Number 31: Crush Crush looks like he'd be a very powerful brute. I mean, he's as tall as a wall, incredibly bulky, and has a massive club. But... With great power comes great idiocy. Crush is an idiot, often using his club in a way that bites him in the back, and never using his environment to his advantage. Brains are greater than brawn, and having the latter means nothing when you lack the former. Perhaps if he was trained to be smarter, he'd leap several spaces, but as it stands, he's easily the weaker of Ripto's underlings. Number 30: Taranza While it hasn't been shown yet (Due to the fact that Locked Room Triple Deluxe fell in two different transitions), Taranza is surprisingly competent and powerful. Not that much, but he can control people to do his bidding, and he's not too shabby at that. Sadly, his body is pretty weak as it stands, so he can be cut down to size quite easily. Number 29: Necrola Yeah, bet you weren't expecting her to be this low on the list, huh? While she's one of my more threatening villains, this all comes from her minions. On her own, she doesn't stand a fighting chance. While she ranks higher than Taranza due to her survivability (What with her basically infinite revives and metal coating), it doesn't mean much when she doesn't fight for herself. If she actually did fight, I bet she'd be pretty competent, but she doesn't, so she ranks fairly low on the list. Number 28: Plantear Plantear, on paper, is a pretty strong character. He can make any type of plant grow at will. Sadly, there are quite a few problems here. First of all, he doesn't use these to their full potential. There are plenty of deadly plants, such as the Angel's Trumpet, Sundew, Poison Ivy, any of the PvZ plants... Hell, he could possibly make his own Plantera or Flowey. But he seems to only use it for utility purpose, such as growing trees for climbing or growing food. These are useful in their own right, but the fact that Plantear could do so much more, like summon a giant carnivorous plant to eat the gang, is what makes him seem less powerful than he really could be. Number 27: Charmy Bee Charmy is, unsurprisingly, the weakest of the Chaotix. To be honest, when you're just a small bee, and your competition is a ninja chameleon and a crocodile that can break through stone walls, you have a lot to do to live up to them. That's not saying he's weak, though. For a bee, he's pretty tough, since he had agency training. Getting stung by him is a feeling you won't lose for weeks. In addition, what he lacks in strength, he makes up for in evasiveness. His small size and ability to fly make him a very hard target to hit. Number 26: Espio the Thyme Warp Normally, you'd expect someone with complete control over time to be way higher on the list, possibly number one. The thing is, Espio runs under an honor code for Thyme Warps that basically means that he can only use his powers under very certain circumstances. As such, his powers are effectively limited. That doesn't mean what he can do is poor, though. As seen in The Lair of the Dark Star during Asriel's Hyper Goner move, Espio can use his time manipulation powers to survive near-death scenarios. If it weren't for his fear of disrupting the space-time continuum, he could easily beat just about anyone with his time powers, even Galaximus, Vortigon, Infinite, Star Dream, and just about anyone else, since he'd have practically infinite chances. But, of course, this'd be at the cost of the structural balance of time and space, so good on him for, y'know, not doing that. But Tarik isn't gonna run on this honor code. So... look forward to that. TEST COMPLETE Number 25: Ripto How strange. The man responsible for the deaths of billions, trillions, quadrillions, possibly quintillions of dragons... is only number 25? Well, here's the thing... Ripto, uh, had help. Help from a massive army. Truth is that Ripto's pretty scrawny on his own. He pretty much needs Skytonian orbs to pose a threat. Though recently, it was revealed he has a Phantom Ruby. Obviously, that's gonna make him way stronger, but we haven't seen much use of it. Fat chance he'll use it anywhere near as well as Infinite does, though, but we'll have to see. Number 24: Professor Monkey It probably won't surprise anyone to hear that Professor Monkey has never engaged in combat. Don't take this the wrong way, though. He has definitely done some war efforts. Professor Monkey is a crazy good inventor, researcher and tactitionist, and has lead the monkeys to victory on multiple occasions. He may not have some flashy monkey abilities like Super Monkey and Plantear do, but he certainly does his part in the neverending war against Bloons. Number 23: Wildum Sligs are always known for being horrible, awful creatures that gun down anyone they personally despise. But Wildum isn't like that. He's benevolent, and has long betrayed Ripto and his genocidal ways. If he's not a trigger-happy, bloodthirsty demon, then why is he stronger than Espio the Thyme Warp, Plantear and Crush? Well, he has one thing that none of them could even dream of having: Mayorship over one of the largest cities in the multiverse. Yep. He has main control over a city spanning around 8 million people, with little argument against his worthiness of the status. Is that not power? Number 22: Sonic's Latios Now we're finally getting into the real powerful characters. Sonic hasn't used his Latios all too often, but from what we've seen, he's not too shabby. He's incredibly fast, can fly great distances, and has shown strength in battle. There's not much to say about him, but that doesn't mean he's weak at all. He is a legendary Pokémon, after all. Number 21: KILLER ROBOTS Note that I'm specifically talking about the special KRs that Necrola possessed. Those being ARCHER, OVERLORD, GORILLA and FURNACEWING. That army of robots I was talking about? These are the ones. They're robotic versions of Lucas, Barbarian King, Super Monkey and Spyro, respectively. They overall have enhanced abilities (ARCHER being able to use both the Phantasm and the Chain Gun, OVERLORD being able to directly apply potion effects quickly, GORILLA having an overall strength boost, and FURNACEWING using heat power to improve his flight speed and fire breath), as well as the durability of their metal casing. So what makes them weaker? Well, they're robots. They can be weakened by metal ad wire contamination, disabled by E.M.P., or dissolved by GLaDOS' robot dissolving substance. Plus, if one can break open the chest area and tear out the Necromite, they go down pretty easy. Still, don't mess with 'em. Number 20: Espada While his appearances in The Room of Mysteries are now non-canon, he still did technically appear in a roleplay, so... He has a lot of powerful moves, and can boost them with Swords Dance. Being a step above most Pokémon in sapience also helps in competence of use. Hopefully this does turn out the same in the RPG (Which yes, I am still working on.) (TO BE CONTINUED) Category:Blog posts